


Here it Goes Again

by Onlytrashliveshere (Undauntedlily)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Leader AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Onlytrashliveshere
Summary: Tord and Tom should really talk one of these days.For now, they're a broken record.





	Here it Goes Again

"You're going to leave again."  
You say between smokes.  
This wasn't the first time and this wouldn't be the last.  
"I always do."  
He curls up next to you, holding onto you like you're all he has.  
You kinda hope you are. Then you'd be important to him.  
"I hate it."  
You mutter as you breathe out grey air.  
He nuzzles into your side and you want to keep him there forever.

"You need to choose."  
You mumble as you're making the two of you eggs.  
He looks up from his coffee mug.  
"Choose what?"  
You sigh as you plate your breakfasts.  
You hand him his plate and sit down across from him.  
"Stay or never come back. It hurts to watch you come and go."  
You look down at your food, poking it around with your fork.  
You both are filled with familiar tension.

"You could come with me."  
That's the first thing he says after the chilling hour of silence.  
The eggs are cold, untouched on either plate.  
"I can't. You know that."  
You've had this talk before.  
This wasn't the first time and sure is hell isn't going to be the last.  
"Why the fuck can't you?"  
He snaps, as he usually does.  
You can hear him get up to fill his mug with vodka.

"I've already told you a hundred times."  
You murmur, reaching for a cigarette.  
You both need to sit down and actually talk one day.  
"And it's the same bullshit. I need a real reason."  
He growls before downing the whole mug.  
You make a note to buy more vodka.  
"What else do you want me to tell you?"  
You look up, meeting his gaze.  
Your yellow eyes burn through his empty sockets.

"... Forget it."  
He sits back down and eats the eggs.  
Then he moves to get up. You know how this ends.  
"We need to stop doing this."  
You say and you can see him tense.  
And the yelling starts.  
"Then why the FUCK do you keep letting me back in!?"  
He stands up quickly, the chair falls behind him.  
You both argue, then he's storming out the door after a kiss full of rage and other unspoken emotions.

This wasn't the first time and, for fuck's sake, somehow you hope this isn't the last.


End file.
